Aria Mareath
Aria Mareath is a former student from the bards school Traveling Notes. She has once been part of the Night Echoes, a group formed by five of the best students from their graduation year, but left them when they began to meddle in the world of crime. Since then, Aria wanders the kingdom alone, trying to find a purpose, trying to find new adventures to tell stories about and fulfill her role as a bard. Biography Childhood Aria was born in Kylestone. She was a simple girl from a simple family, and her life was somewhat dull, and her wild spirit would soon get tired of that. She wanted to travel, to see new, different and beautiful places, though not only were her parents overprotective but they also had not the coin to invest in her travels, not to mention her young age. Thanks to the city's culture, she grew to have a passion for music and used to spend most of her time at the Hero's Circle square, listening to the songs the traveling bards would sing about the great heroes of the land. With time, she learned to respect and admire the bards' work. In her middle teens, both her parents got struck by a deadly disease, but refused to be treated as that was "Tiamat's" will. Before they died, they revealed to Aria the existence of a hidden cache, where they were saving money to help her in her future travels. She spent a few weeks in mourning, lost in the world. She was afraid to travel all alone, and also had no idea of what she could work with; the money would obviously run out someday. But for her luck she heard word that the Traveling Notes bards school, only found in the capital, was coming to Kylestone. As soon as the building was finished and classes started, she rushed to sign up. Bard Training With a path set in front of her, Aria started to work hard for her future. That was all she had left, and failure was not an option. Since the beginning, all her dedication would show results - she quickly raised up to be the best student in her class, despite her younger age. But that until the physical training started, after all, a bard is not only a storyteller, but an adventurer as well. She was not used to long exercises, let alone quick-paced fights, but that's where she would prove she was serious about it. When Aria was not in classes, she was exercising, either running around the city or doing small, physical jobs for friends and merchants. After all, her money wouldn't last forever, and that was a way to train and guarantee she would have the coin to pay the course and eat. And her life would stay like that for the next few years, until the final tests began. To graduate, the students would have to go on one of the quests on the board, acquire the artifact, compose a song about the adventure and come back to tell the story. But they were not going alone. Instead, they were put in three groups of six people, for the quests were not easy. Aria was in the group of Rainfrid, a natural leader and her crush, Aëlla, an Elf born among humans, Aldren, a sarcastic prankster, Seth, a born fighter and Zaqar, a mysterious outlander. Together they set out to Vilennor in search for a rare gem in one of the city's outer mines. The Night Echoes Category:Characters VII Category:Night Echoes